Adios Hermano
by Ghost Steve
Summary: Nunca valoramos lo que tenemos hasta que lo vemos perdido y quisieramos tenerlo de regreso. ¿Qué efecto tendrá en una chica perder a su único hermano y darse cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que el representaba para ella?.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, espero que estén bien, aquí me tienen con el primer OneShot que escribo y que de verdad espero les agrade. Hace unos días alguien me dijo que le gustaría que escribiera en prosa normal y por eso decidí probar a ver que tal me sale. Tengan en cuenta que estoy acostumbrado a escribir en forma de libreto y esto es nuevo para mi, así que por favor sean amables, se que hay muchas cosas que podrían estar mal escritas, pero bueno. En fin, pues ahora quise probar otro estilo de escritura, así que por el momento descansaré del misterio y les dejo esta historia que se me ocurrió mientras maldecía a todos los que no se acuerdan de mi cumpleaños (que ustedes no están para saberlo ni yo para andar de chismoso, pero es este sábado), así que como verán abdo un poco depre y pues no esperen una obra de arte, tómenlo como una forma para desahogarme jeje.

Bueno, ya no los entretengo mas. Recuerden que Danny Phantom le pertenece a Buth Hartman y bla, bla, bla, bla.

Adiós Hermano

Han pasado 2 años desde que me convertí en hija única, aún recuerdo ese funesto día en el que me avisaron que mi hermano Danny se había ido para siempre. Yo acababa de llegar de la escuela cuando encontré a mis padres sumamente serios y deprimidos, era algo muy extraño en ellos ya que siempre se habían caracterizado por su alegría y su optimismo. Les pregunté que es lo que había pasado y me explicaron que acababan de recibir una llamada de Tucker, el mejor amigo de mi hermano, en la que les contó sobre un ataque fantasma que se había suscitado cerca de su casa.

Yo imaginé inmediatamente que eso les había llamado mucho la atención a mis papás y me preocupé por que decidieran ir a investigar y que llegaran a descubrir algo sobre la identidad de Danny, sin embargo eso ya no importaba, mamá terminó su relato diciéndome que Tucker ya les había revelado ese oculto secreto debido a que Danny había conseguido derrotar a ese espectro, pero que desgraciadamente no pudo sobrevivir a la batalla. Eso solo significaba que no volvería a ver a mi hermano nunca mas, mi mundo pareció derrumbarse y por mas que lo intenté no pude controlar mis lágrimas, la idea de haber perdido a mi querido hermanito era demasiado horrible como para soportarlo.

La verdad es que yo siempre he sido una persona fuerte capaz de sobreponerme fácilmente de una situación así, pero desde que me enteré de los poderes de Danny el lazo que nos unía se fortaleció intensamente. Desde que tengo uso de razón el siempre fue una persona noble y bueno capaz de darlo todo por sus seres queridos, el era mi único apoyo en los momentos en que mas necesitaba un amigo, aunque mis padres estaban muy ocupados con los fantasmas siempre pude contar con el. Fue precisamente por eso que mostré tanto entusiasmo con la idea de ayudarlo a vencer a sus enemigos, por que quería devolverle el favor, ser un apoyo para el tal y como el lo fue para mi, aunque luego me di cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo de la manera incorrecta.

También recuerdo muy bien como siempre se arriesgaba para evitar que nosotros sufriéramos como esa ocasión en la que Pariah Dark atacó la ciudad y el estuvo dispuesto a enfrentarlo solo, o también cuando el Desasteroide estuvo a punto de destruir la tierra y el fue a la Zona Fantasma a buscar ayuda a pesar del peligro de ser atacado por sus adversarios.

Una vez que pude sobreponerme un poco de esa terrible noticia me dirigí a casa de Tucker, tenía que verlo por mis propios ojos o simplemente no aceptaría que Danny había muerto. Sam ya se encontraba ahí y no me sorprendió verla en tan mal estado, después de todo ella sentía algo muy especial por mi hermano y justo cuando parecía que todo estaría bien le sucedió esto. Es injusto, ya todo se había solucionado, la tierra estaba a salvo, Danny se le había declarado finalmente a Sam, Tucker por fin tenía el respeto que quería siendo el alcalde de Amity Park y Vlad Plasmius se encontraba muy lejos vagando en alguna parte del espacio donde ya no podía hacer ningún daño.

El mundo había perdido a su héroe y nosotros perdimos una parte de nuestra vida. Me sorprendí a mi misma odiando a Danny por no haberse cuidado y desee que el nunca hubiera existido para así no tener que soportar ese suplicio, incluso me puse a gritar insultándolo cuando nadie me escuchaba.

El velorio fue extremadamente triste y di gracias al cielo cuando pude salir de ese horrendo cementerio para volver a casa. Aunque tarde o temprano tendría que aceptarlo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas evadir todo aquello que me recordara que el ya no estaría conmigo. Se me hizo muy extraño ver a Dash y Paulina en el funeral, por lo visto todos apreciábamos a Danny en el fondo, tal vez el hecho de enterarse que mi hermano era el chico fantasma había cambiado su manera de verlo y de tratarlo.

Esa noche, la primera noche que dormiría sola sabiendo que la habitación de junto permanecía desocupada, comencé a pensar en que nada sería igual, obviamente me costaría mucho trabajo acostumbrarme a su ausencia. Me preguntaba sobre como estaría ahora, si habría llegado al cielo, a la Zona Fantasma o a donde sea que fueran los muertos, también si habría sufrido mucho en el momento de su muerte o si todo había sido tan rápido que no sintió nada. Esas y muchas mas cuestiones volaban en mis pensamientos hasta que los ladridos del perro del vecino me hicieron volver a la realidad.

Ese endemoniado animal nunca dejaba dormir durante las noches con sus ruidos, todos los vecinos le habíamos pedido a su dueño que se lo llevara pero no parecía tener intenciones de hacerlo, en fin, supuse que como siempre se callaría al cabo de unos minutos. Sin embargo no fue así, en vez de eso sus ladridos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes y alterados como si hubiera visto a un ladrón o a un gato, decidí levantarme e ir a decirle a su dueño un par de verdades.

Después de tener una pequeña discusión con el vecino regresé a mi casa dispuesta a dormir, pero en el momento de entrar a mi habitación me quedé sin habla. No era posible, no lo podía creer, Danny, mi hermano a quien habíamos enterrado hace apenas unas horas se encontraba sentado en mi cama viéndome fijamente y sin decir nada. Al principio pensé que todo era una alucinación por la etapa de negación que estaba experimentando, pero pronto comprobé que no era así, Danny definitivamente había regresado de la tumba.

Hice lo que cualquiera en mi posición habría hecho, salí corriendo de ahí con dirección al cuarto de mis padres, pero antes de que pudiera llegar sentí una helada mano que me sujetaba firmemente por el brazo. Me voltee completamente aterrada y lo vi ahora a menos de un metro de distancia de mi, con su mirada seria clavada en mi cara y una de sus transparentes y cadavéricas manos sujetándome el brazo.

Intenté gritar para pedir ayuda pero Danny lo impidió cubriéndome la boca con su otra mano. Mi respiración se volvió más rápida y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas a causa del terror que me invadía, además de que su temperatura corporal de fantasma seguramente me provocaría un resfriado. Seguí pataleando y lanzando puñetazos a todas partes para liberarme de ese espectro que a pesar de haber sido alguien muy querido me causaba pánico por eso de casi todos los fantasmas eran malvados, ¿y que tal si mi hermanito también se había vuelto malo?

De repente oí su voz que me hablaba, me alegré un poco al darme cuenta de que su modo de hablar seguía siendo tranquilizante y amable, fue cuando me di cuenta de que mis suposiciones eran totalmente absurdas, Danny jamás se volvería un fantasma maléfico y eso lo había probado cuando Dan Phantom intentó destruirnos y de no ser por Danny lo habría conseguido.

Aún con su mano impidiéndome hablar me empezó a decir que no tuviera miedo, que no iba a hacerme daño y que por favor no me alterará ni despertara a mis padres. Una vez que me soltó me dio un fuerte abrazo el cual le respondí aunque apenas podía sentir su cuerpo entre sólido e intangible. Descubrí que sus ojos lucían vidriosos y su voz sonaba cortada, además de una infinita tristeza que podía verse en su cara. Las palabras que me dijo a continuación estarán en mi memoria por el resto de mi vida:

-Hola Jazz, gracias por calmarte, lo último que quiero es causarte mas problemas de los que ya tienes. No tengo mucho tiempo, solo vine por que se que en estos momentos estás sufriendo terriblemente y no me gusta verte así, se que es difícil pero por favor no estés triste por mi, debes saber que a pesar de todo siempre te quise como no tienes idea y por eso me arriesgué tanto por ustedes, de verdad me duele darme cuenta de que en vez de ayudarte solo te causé dolor, yo solo quería lo mejor para ti, por favor perdóname".-

En ese momento supe que había sido muy injusta al pensar cosas malas de mi hermano, después de todo éramos familia y como tal debíamos estar unidos. Me sentí como una alimaña al darme cuenta de que yo culpaba a Danny de haberse ido como si el hubiera tenido opción, era lógico que el no deseaba morir y a pesar de haber sufrido este destino, sin previo aviso llegaba para ayudarme y estar conmigo, evadiendo por completo las leyes de la vida y la muerte.

-No te preocupes Danny- le contesté finalmente –se que no querías hacerme daño y te perdono, pero quiero que tu también me perdones por haberte odiado tanto cuando me enteré de tu muerte. Ahora me doy cuenta de que siempre estuviste ahí para mi, lástima que ahora es demasiado tarde-

-Nunca es demasiado tarde- me contestó –el lazo de hermanos que nos une es tan fuerte que nada podrá romperlo. Espero que seas muy feliz y me alegra haber podido despedirme por lo menos de ti, ahora puedo estar en paz conmigo mismo-

-¿volveré a verte?- le pregunté, -por supuesto que si- me respondió –pero espero que para eso falte todavía mucho tiempo, hasta que volvamos a reunirnos. Por favor cuida a nuestros padres y diles que los amo, igual que a Sam y a Tuck-. –Lo haré hermano- le dije –te voy a extrañar-, -yo también Jazz- dijo Danny –pero recuerda que esto no es un adiós, si no un hasta luego-.

Después de eso nos dimos un gran abrazo de hermanos, uno en el que fueron olvidados todos nuestros conflictos, uno en el volvíamos a ser la gran familia que siempre fuimos. De repente me di cuenta de que ya no podía sentir al fantasma de Danny cerca de mí, abrí los ojos y descubrí que ya no estaba ahí, se había ido. Nuevamente sentí mis ojos humedecidos a causa de la tristeza de que mi hermano se había ido, pero ahora tenía la tranquilidad de saber que el estaba bien.

Nunca les conté a mis padres sobre la visita de Danny, solamente lo supieron Sam y Tucker, y después de un tiempo todos superaron su muerte y todo pareció volver a la normalidad. Lo único que había cambiado era mi manera de ver la vida, mi relación con mis padres se hizo aún más fuerte de lo que ya era. Danny me dio una valiosa lección, no valoramos las cosas que tenemos hasta que las vemos perdidas, y que no hay que desperdiciar los preciosos momentos con nuestros seres queridos, a pesar de que no siempre estemos de acuerdo y de que a veces nos hagan enojar. Siempre hay que tener en cuenta la importancia que ellos tienen en nuestras vidas y hay que disfrutarlos lo más que podamos.

La vida es muy impredecible y es probable que cuando nos demos cuenta de lo que tenemos ya sea demasiado tarde, aunque se que al final volveremos a estar todos juntos, y esta vez para siempre.

FIN

Si, si, lo se, lo se, pesimo. Pero entiendanme tantito, ultimamente no estoy muy inspirado y solo escribo por escribir. Bueno, espero que al menos los haya entretenido un rato, y si no pues ya ni modo jeje. Habrán notado que la historia se sitúa después de "Phantom Planet", o sea que espero no haberme salido mucho de la historia original. Bueno, gracias por haberse tomado un ratito para leer mis raresas, nos leemos luego, se cuidas.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, bueno, realmente este no es un capítulo ni tiene nada que ver con la historia, no vayan a creer que es una continuación o un epílogo o algo así, como les dije antes, esto es un OneShot.

Normalmente me gusta dedicar mis historias a los lectores que me apoyan en ellas con sus reviews, pero como el fic solo tuvo un capítulo pues la otra vez me encontré pensando como se los iba a dedicar, y la solución resultó ser más que obvia.

Así que únicamente subo esto para agradecer sus reviews y para dedicarles esta historia a las que me apoyaron y la leyeron, y cuyos nombres dejo a continuación:

**Dragongirl1824**

**GothicGirl****-MC**

**Bianca ****phantom**

Si, ya lo se, tal vez no era necesario subir todo un documento para esto pero tampoco tenía anda mejor que hacer jejejeje, es broma, la verdad me dio la gana de hacer esto y pues lo hice. Otra vez muchísimas gracias y se cuidan.


End file.
